7teen: She's Back
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP16: Kylie Smylie is coming back to the mall to make a movie, but is also in for dating Wyatt, but Wyatt is with Serena, and SGT Beef threatens Wyatt to either date her, or "Cow Pie!" Meanwhile, Mykan is not interest too much in the movie and is rather busy trying to make a new comic series for the gang, and durring the time, he shows off his own talents to help him think better
1. Intro: Movie set up

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'm still very angry with those who took my "Jude the Ripper" fic too seriously, and just becuase I used plots that have been used before and again!**_

**INTRO**

A lot of people were going crazy round the mall today, and for good reason. Pop singer Kylie Smiley was coming back to the mall to shoot some pictures and shots for a new pop star movie she was starring in, and not only that, but they were holding auditions for who would get too appear in Kylie's movie, just a minor role, nothing too big, and Kylie's fans were going wild, especially Caitlin and Jen.

The lineup for the auditions was taking place at Grinde-Me, and Caitlin and Jen didn't mind that they were stuck dead in the middle. They were so excited that they felt they could wait for a-hundred years. "EEE… this is so exciting!" Jen shrieked.

"I know…!" agreed Caitlin "Too bad Kylie's not here, maybe she would've given us roles anyway."

Nikki was there, but not to audition, just to get a coffee. "Just make sure Sargent Beef doesn't pound you guys into dirt." she teased, but Jen and Nikki weren't worried about that now, still being good friends online with Kylie, Caitlin got emails saying how Beef was on anti-anger pills to help with his rage. "Ain't it the truth?" Jonesy said a she came along and walked past everyone in line. "Hey! Jonesy, don't cut!"

"Relax…" Jonesy said "I'm just getting a coffee before they start shooting my number."

The girls all gasped. "You're in the movie?" Nikki asked in disbelief.

Jen and Caitlin refused to believe it, but Jonesy showed them the books of scenes, lines, actions, and other things. "How did you get into the movie?" Jen practically screamed.

Jonesy had that smug look in his eyes…

…

_Ron was feeling lonely so he was having a pretend date with that lady mannequin again. He had it all set up- a candle lit dinner table, dance music, and… he even smooched her, only to look up and realize Jonesy snapped his picture again._

_Ron sighed, "Just tell me what you want, son."_

_…_

"And the rest is history." Jonesy said. "Ron really ought to get some blinds."

"Or you could just try and do things without blackmail and extortion…" Nikki suggested.

Jonesy just wrapped his arm around his wife "Ahh, but think… when I'm famous, and making millions, you and I can live the high life because of that blackmail extortion."

"I'm positive… you'll make a complete idiot of yourself." Nikki said.

"Maybe and maybe not…" Jonesy said…

(Breaks fourth wall)

"…Stay tuned to find out."

**_"Intro theme"_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
__We get to make all the rules,  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hanging together  
__In a place where we grew up_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen  
__Life was sweet,  
__Though we grew up way to fast  
__Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN_

_Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**


	2. Magic Music

**CHAPTER ONE**

Caitlin and Jen waited quite a while until they got a chance to audition. They weren't too good singers, but Caitlin's dancing was wicked, so she got to be in the movie, but Jen got a "Nice try."

"Good but not great."

"What?!" cried Jen "But, I've actually been in a movie once." and she walked off the set still mumbling to herself, and feeling her jealousy for Caitlin rising. Caitlin felt sorry for Jen, but excited that she was going to be in the movie.

…

When we all met up at the lemon, "Congrats…" Wyatt said

"Awesome!" remarked Jude

"Way to go." I said

Caitlin could hardly control herself. "I get to be with Kylie in all the dancing themes."

"You do realize you hardly have any lines in the script?" Nikki pointed out. Caitlin didn't care, and this only made Jen more twitchy "How could they not pick me?!" she growled with her teeth clenched.

I patted her back, "Easy Jen… remember what happened last time you went this berserk?" I was referring to how she made a complete fool of herself before Kylie not once but several time. "How did you know about that?" Jen asked, and the others acted causally. "Sorry… it slipped." Jude said.

"How come you didn't audition, Mykan?" Caitlin asked "You're the best actor of us all here."

I looked up from my doodling and said that this movie was too simple for me, "Besides, I got my own little project here." I held up a flyer of a comic-contest I had entered, and first prize was a-thousand dollars, and a promised publishing. Only they were looking for original ideas, and I wanted to come up with a new series for us all. "I got some good costume designs, and character names, but… I'm not sure what to call it all. I think of something."

Then I headed off to head back to my store.

Wyatt wished he could see the movie being shot or say hi to Kylie after a long time. "Why don't you come with us?" asked Caitlin.

"Can't… Serena doesn't like me hanging around with other girls, remember?" Wyatt said.

"Still letting the chick yank on your chain? Man that is so lame." Jonesy said.

"I do not let Serena yank on my chain." Wyatt said.

As much as even Nikki hated it, she agreed with Jonesy. "No offense… but… Serena hasn't exactly been a total role-model girlfriend."

Wyatt tried to find his words to argue, but he really couldn't, not after realizing that Serena's jealousy, not to mention his own bad history with her didn't give him much. "Well just as long as she doesn't think I'm cheating on her, she'll be fine." Then he left to head to work himself.

As he walked to work, who should he run into, but none other than Kylie's dad, and manager, ex-wrestler, Sargent Beef "You!" he thundered, nearly scaring Wyatt to death.

Beef cleared his throat and apologized, and then he took one of his anger pills. "Ahh… that's better." He gave Wyatt a simple letter from Kylie "And you better answer to it." He said softly yet threateningly.

Wyatt nodded nervously, and took the letter. Then Beef left him to go prepare for the first shots of the movie.

Wyatt read the note, and gasped softly. "Uh oh…!"

…

Meanwhile, the first bits of the movie were ready to be shot, and Kylie finally made her appearance. Photos were taken of her and people asked her autograph, but Beef scared some of them back.

"Kylie…!"

"Caitlin!"

The two girls rushed toward one another colliding in a big hug. They complimented each other on their new looks; only Kylie didn't seem to have changed much. She greeted the rest of the gang, and Jen could hardly contain herself. Nikki and Jude had to hold her back.

"So…" Kylie said "You looking forward to this movie?" she asked

"Are you kidding…?" cried Caitlin "I lost almost a whole night's sleep just thinking about it."

"Hey can we get started already?" Jonesy asked almost impatiently, and even Beef agreed "Kid's right. It's show time… SHUT UP!" he yelled and the crowds stopped cheering for it had to be quiet by the set.

Kylie's first song was shot during a scene where she breaks up with her boyfriend from high school, Jonesy got to play the role of the boyfriend, much to Nikki's disgust, but she watched anyway, but nothing could've prepared her or anyone for what happened when the song played, and Jonesy sang his part, he sounded pitch perfect, almost magical.

Girls went nuts over hearing his voice, but Jen and Nikki were shocked and amazed that he had such talent, but this didn't make sense. Jonesy was known not to have any natural singing talent… like when he tried to be lead singer at Rock Maniac.

Still, he was singing pretty swell, Nikki felt her head spinning and her eyes focussed on her husband, even though he was dancing with Kylie, and Caitlin, all she could see what him in one of those dopey lovey day dreams.

And when she awoke, she was at Comic Cavern with Jen and Jude, and me. "Wake up sleepy head." I called to her. Nikki didn't understand "How did I get here?" and we told her she fainted during the filming and they had to drag her away. "Oh, yeah…" Nikki remembered "Jonesy's singing… he… was…" she couldn't finish as she felt she was about to pass out again.

"Dude… why weren't you there?" Jude asked me, and I told him again I was much too busy working on my project. "I still don't have much though." I said, so I got out one of my electric keyboards and thought a little music would help me.

The girls seemed egger, anything for Nikki to keep awake, and Jen to stop feeling Jealous of Caitlin and Jonesy, but Jude's phone rang, and he had to leave. "Catch ya later…" and he quickly dashed off. He seemed to be in an awful hurry and he didn't even tell us where he was going and why.

"Ah, let him be…" I said as I switched on my keyboard and set it to grand-piano and began to play a few soft songs, including "Misty". I was often enamoured by pianists when I was young, and after my brother and I moved into our own place after beating our abusive dad, I got my first keyboard and even took private lessons.

Now here I was today, playing better than ever, and just one of many skills I practiced hard with to one day help me becomes a superstar.

The girls really like the music I played, and again told me that I should've auditioned for Kylie's movie, but as I said before "I'm just not interested." I said.

Then not realizing where I was aiming my fingers, I hit two notes, and they sounded strangely perfect together, and suddenly I had an idea for part of the comic I was making. "Maybe I can make a theme song for it." and before long I was hard at work, and the girls saw this as their cue to leave.


	3. Spotted

**CHAPTER TWO**

Soon, the movie shooting was wrapped up for the day, and more shooting would continue the next day, and this was when Wyatt had to follow the instructions on the note from Beef. He left work feeling very nervous, and he ran into Serena on his way passing by Spin This. "Hey." She said snapping him out of his trance. "Ah! Serena… I… uh… what's up…?" Wyatt said nervously.

"Are you okay?" his girlfriend asked.

"Uh… yeah sure, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Wyatt whimpered "Oh, look, gotta zip. Later." and he left in a near panic leaving Serena very confused, only she couldn't leave work just yet to figure it out. So she called Jen instead and asked why Wyatt looked so edgy. "What?" asked Jen "I didn't even notice he was. I haven't seen him most of the day." and she decided to do her usual snooping.

She put on her snooping shades and headed off. "Jen, where are you going?" asked Caitlin, but she was already gone. "I don't even think we want to know." Nikki said. Then she noticed "Where's Kylie?"

"She and Beef left the set a while ago." Jonesy said "Kylie said she had a date."

"Aw… that's sweet." Caitlin said "Her dad's finally letting her date now before she's twenty-one. Wonder who she's seeing?"

…

Wyatt made his way to El Sportos just like the note told him. When he got there, the whole place seemed to be deserted, but it was far from closing hours.

Suddenly, he was confronted by Beef. "Good, you're here." He said and he grabbed Wyatt by the arm, squeezing it tight. "Ah… ah, ow!" groaned Wyatt "Not so hard."

"Shut up, and sit down." he said as he sat Wyatt at a single table, which seemed to be decorated fancily, and suddenly she came by and sat down across from him "Hi Wyatt." She said nervously.

"Kylie?"

"Sorry about all this. Daddy's still a little overprotective of me."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Beef did his best to try and smile, but at best all he could give was a crooked smile, but feeling his anger boiling, he took another one of his pills.

"So, uh… what's all this about?" Wyatt asked.

Kylie explained that ever since her father got on those anti-anger pills he began to become less aggressive and realize that maybe he was a bit overprotective of her, and so he decided to drop his rule about her not dating until she was twenty-one.

"Really, that's great." Wyatt said "So, uh… is there any special guy you have in mind."

Kylie didn't answer but she just gazed at him with that look in her eyes.

"Me?" Wyatt asked in shock "Really…?" his voice squeaked! "Ahem… really…? Oh, gee… I uh…?"

"What's wrong?" Kyile asked.

"Uh… well, you see there's a little problem." Wyatt said, and while he talked it over, he and Kylie didn't know that Jen was spying on them through the plants outside, but because she couldn't hear them "Wyatt!" she grumbled under her breath thinking he was cheating on Serena, and when Jen was acting all spy-cop, she was never in the right frame of mind. "You won't get away with this!" she promised him that silently, and then slipped off.

Wyatt told Kylie that he had a girlfriend, and despite that Kylie knew Wyatt never had a good one with Serena, she was willing to accept his decision and she couldn't date him. However, Beef also heard this "You sayin' my little girl's not good enough for you?" he growled.

"N-n-n-o…!" Wyatt whimpered "I… I only meant that…"

"What's wrong with my little Kai?!"

"Nothing, I just said…"

Kylie tried to stop her father, but Wyatt was already grabbed by the collar and starring the furious ex-wrestler dead in the eyes. "You listen here, son! What my girl wants, my girl gets, and if she wants you, she gets you… if not… then you get a great big cow pie!"

Wyatt gulped and then asked Kylie "Wanna go see a movie after dinner?"

Not wanting to see Wyatt get hurt, Kylie quickly agreed.

…

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang met up at the Soft-Rock Café for dinner, I joined them after closing Comic Cavern. I even got to show the guys some of my new drawings and a demo tape I made of the comic's new theme song. There were no lyrics to it yet I still hadn't gotten too far.

But so far what I was aiming for was a thirtieth century theme, about a space patrol fleet fighting to protect the universe from evil aliens, but that was all I had first. "I need plotting and setting. I even need names for the titles and characters." I said.

"Mykan, you've been working on that all day." Caitlin said "Maybe you should take a break, right Nikki? Nikki…?"

But Nikki was still acting all enamoured with Jonesy for his singing performance, and right now he was wearing a scarf round his neck so he wouldn't get a sore throat for tomorrow's shootings. "Come on, just a little one?" Nikki teased, asking her husband to sing for her, but he refused "Can't… need to keep the vocal chords in shape." he said softly.

"Rock on, Dude…" Jude said and slapped him a high five, that's when we noticed that Jude seemed a little dusty- even more than usual. "What happened to you today?" Nikki asked "Crawl through the air ducts again?"

Jude was almost too hesitant to answer; he really didn't want to let it slip where he had been, especially when Jonesy gave his ankle a little nudge with his foot telling him to keep quiet. "What's going on here?" Caitlin asked.

Suddenly music was coming from the stage as it was karaoke night, and people were allowed to go up on stage and sing songs. Jude then persuaded me to go up there as I was a great singer, and Caitlin persuaded me to go for it too.

"Ah, what the heck…" I said as I got up and went over to request that I go next, and I knew a perfect song to sing. Faith of the Heart, a song that as I described it "…Helps me to remember that there is still hope for many of us, even me when I was in my darkest hours and how I became as great as I am now thanks to all of you, my friends, and for myself as well."

As I sang, it felt as if people could a see a montage of my life and how all this hard work lead me to the guy who singing to them now. The crowds really cheered when I sang the main chorus, and at the end of the song I tipped my shades at everyone as the spotlight faded away, and everyone applauded with cheer and glee.

I took a bow and gave a thumb-up to my friends, and also, my head was suddenly spinning with more inspiration for my comic. Suddenly, Jen came along, still wearing her shades. "You guys will not believe what I just saw." she said

…

At that moment, Kylie and Wyatt had already well finished dinner, and were on their way to the movies, but both of them felt exceedingly awkward walking and holding hands. Beef even kept giving Wyatt expressions to liven it up, like to switch form holding hands to wrapping his arm around her holding her close. Kylie nervously giggled and decided to impress her dad by resting her head on his shoulder.

"So uh… what movie do you want to see?" Wyatt asked.

Kylie checked the playlists but, much to her and Wyatt's luck, everything was a romantic flick that would get anyone in the mood. "Oh, boy…"

"This is going to be awkward." added Kylie.

They both walked in, but both of them were seen from afar by none other than… Serena and she had a really wide open mouth and wide eyes.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Ya know, sometimes I really regret paring Wyatt back up with Serena, but then we wouldn't get to torture her, and it would make plotting harder._**

**_Plus, I've come too far to change that now._**


	4. Worried Wyatt

**CHAPTER THREE**

Again, Wyatt and Kylie were alone- Beef had scared everyone away so Kylie and Wyatt could have some alone time, and he was watching them. Wyatt and Kylie gazed at each other and giggled nervously.

As the movie played, they did their best not to gaze at one another, but Beef, having Wyatt's cell number texted him…

_"Lay one on her, half-pint… Or it's pie-time!"_

Wyatt was quivering really badly now. "You okay?" asked Kylie "You're all sweaty."

Wyatt didn't answer her. There was a mix up of feelings going through his head, but easily the three images that haunted him the most were Serena, Beef threatening him, and Kylie who was right next to him.

"Wyatt…? Wyatt…?"

Before Wyatt knew it, he grabbed Kylie by the shoulders and brought her lips to his. Kylie was shocked and first and just lost all feeling in her body. She didn't even close her eyes, but just sat there. This was her very first kiss, but… somehow… it just didn't feel right.

When the finally separated, Wyatt felt really ashamed of himself that he and Kylie just sat in their seats for the remainder of the movie, staring at the screen not even acknowledging the movie playing.

The only one who seemed to be happy was Beef

…

All of us except Wyatt were at the lemon. When Jen told us yesterday, we didn't know what to think. "Wyatt would never cheat on Serena." Caitlin said

"Totally…" Jonesy agreed "He doesn't even cheat at video games. Too wimpy…"

Serena passed by and she looked near tears. "Serena…?" I called to her.

"Sorry guys…" she said "I just wanna… be alone… right now." and she walked off sobbing softly into her hands, but not before she quickly handed me a note and said "Give this to Wyatt."

I read the note "Ooh… not good." I said. The gang could tell that it said Serena was upset with Wyatt she didn't want to talk to or see him for a long, long time.

"Who's going to tell Wyatt?" Jen asked, but none of us answered. Jonesy and Caitlin had to leave and get ready for the shooting. Both of them were planning to talk to Kylie.

"Something tells me someone is really going to get hurt today." Nikki said. Somehow, we all agreed with that.

…

When Caitlin and Jonesy spoke to Kylie…

"Man, we should've known Beef was behind this." Jonesy said.

Kylie felt really ashamed, and now Wyatt hasn't called, and I don't know where he is. Caitlin and Jonesy had a feeling they knew where he was.

…

I went to comic cavern to tray and work more on my comic, but it was really hard for me to concentrate, I was too worried about Wyatt and Serena, and of all times too, just when I was so close to be completely finished, but no… right now my friends were more important to me.

"Come on out of there, Wyatt." I said, and Wyatt came out from my broom closet where I knew he was hiding. He made sure that neither Kylie, Serena, or Beef was around. "They're not here." I reassured him.

Wyatt sighed, and he told me what was wrong. Somehow I knew he would never deliberately cheat on Serena. "What am I going to do?" Wyatt asked "If I date Kylie, I lose Serena, and if I don't date her I lose my life."

"Well, you can't just hide and do nothing either." I told him and I handed him the note from Serena. "Oh, no!" groaned Wyatt. He realized that perhaps it would be best to tell Serena the truth and hope she would listen, "But what if she doesn't…?" he wondered aloud "What if she breaks up with me… again! I don't think I could take that… again!"

"Wyatt, calm down!" I snapped.

Wyatt drew in a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this." He said "I can do this." And he just kept on repeating this over and over as he left my store.

I really hoped he knew what he was doing

**_(Breaks fourth wall)_**

"You know… whenever I feel confused, all I really need is some time to think by myself… especially in wide open spaces."

**_(Unbroken)_**

The area of the mall wasn't very crowded as a lot of people were either watching the movie shootings, or desperately waiting in early lineups for Kylie to sign autographs again.

Plenty of space for me to loosen up with my dancing skills…

I played one of my best tracks dancing music and got moving. Skipping, hopping, twirling, and keeping to the beat. I even skilfully danced out of the store and into the mall, slipping round the lampposts, kicking my feet up and over small displays, and even leaping up and flipping over forward on the spot and landing on my feet perfectly.

By end of the song, I hopped onto a bench, gracefully sliding from one end of the seat to the other.

I then found myself just one floor directly above the movie shooting, and I could see everything from below. Kylie was performing another one of her songs. Caitlin was dancing wonderfully, and this was supposed to be Jonesy's last scene, except…

He started out singing okay, but then suddenly his voice went sour. So bad, that some of the people covered their ears and screamed to drown out the horrible noise. "What is goin' on here!" growled Beef!"

The whole gang wanted to know the answer to that, as well as where Jude was. He hadn't been seen during nay of the shootings, and soon, Jude's coughing, coming from under the stage gave it all away. All this time Jonesy had been cheating- Jude had been hiding under the stage and using a voice synthesizer to Jonesy would sound awesome.

But the device needed recharging… something Jude forgot to do, and ran out of power during the shooting. "Jonesy, how could you?!" snapped Kylie.

"I can explain!" Jonesy cried, but lots of people were ganging up on him, even Nikki. "So can we; you're a fraud!" she snapped at him, but easily the one who was the most angry was Beef "YOU!" he roared.

Jonesy could tell, not only was he totally fired, but he was about to get it shown instead of told. Beef began to climb up onto the props of the set. "Time for a great big… COW PIE…!"

"Daddy, No!" shouted Kylie, as angry as she was at Jonesy, she didn't want him to get hurt, but her father just gazed at his bottle of pills and threw away. "Forget the medics!" he roared, and the crowd was starting to cheer. "Cow Pie…! Cow Pie…! Cow Pie…!"

Jonesy found he couldn't escape, but suddenly, he was socked in the gut by someone who managed to slip through the crowds- Serena… and just that one punch made the big angry wrestling maniac fall over flat on his back, making the crowd gasp in shock and disbelief.

Serena gazed angrily at Beef and sneered "That was for blackmailing my boyfriend." she sneered, and Beef feel into a cowardly unconsciousness.

"How did you do that?" Caitlin asked.

Serena explained that she took judo lessons when she was in grade-school, and she knew where all the pressure points were. Even a big bulky Beef couldn't' stand up to it.

Even Kylie was impressed, and did figure it was time her father got what he had coming to him for being such a bully.

Wyatt came along, and he seemed out of breath. Obviously he had told Serena what had happened, and Serena, knowing Wyatt all along, felt really silly for believing such things. "Okay, I forgive you." Serena said, "And I will let you and Kylie… be FRIENDS only!" she emphasized that strictly to Kylie.

"Consider Wyatt and me dating no longer." Kylie said.

Serena nodded. At least that was settled, but the movie was still a wreck. "What am I going to do now?" asked Kylie. Obviously, since Jonesy couldn't sing, they needed someone to replace him, but where on such short notice?

"How about me…?" I called.

I approached the stage, and Wyatt was about to introduce us when Kylie's eyes lit up. "Mykan…? Mykan Spotswood?" and I smirked at her "Long time, no see, Sly Kai." And we both embraced each other in a friendly hug, much to the confusion of the others.

Was this another dating affair…?

**_Author's notes:_**

**_What music did Mykan dance too? Go to my Youtube Channel and look up "Today's Special- Jeff's Chirstmas dance" I really love that music, great for learning how to dance._**


	5. New Stars

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kyile and I were old classmates form my old High-School… before she became a superstar and left to begin her career. She was excellent at singing and dancing, and she even gave me some tips that she knew whenever we were partnered up for a doubles project in dramatic arts.

It was she who partly inspired me to pressure a superstar career and develop more talent so that one day would happen. This was all another reason I didn't want to originally audition for the movie, I had an unfair advantage, previously knowing Kylie, and being just as skilled as she was in many fields over others.

However, after seeing what Jonesy and Jude's little stunt had performed, it seemed impractical to refuse now, and Kylie and the movie makers really needed help. So I decided to fill in for Jonesy, all we had to do was rewrite some of the plotting where, in the movie, Kylie's ex-boyfriend got plastic surgery to alter his looks, and became a super-stud that Kylie regretted dumping.

And Kylie even allowed all the gang members, even Jonesy and Jude to perform in one final dance number with us all. Beef had no right to refuse this time, or Serena threatened him again with her fists.

So the movie finally wrapped up, and Kylie wanted to know "How can I ever thank you, Mykan?"

I thought about it, and I had just the idea in mind.

…

A few days later, after Kylie's movie was gone straight to DVD, there was a little addition added to it in the previews.

The movie makers had helped me make a promotional preview for my brand new comic series for the comic convention and to attract customers. All together with Kylie, the whole gang, we made a little animated music video complete with costumes, special effects and many other things.

"Did you win first place at the contest?" Jen asked.

"No, but you know what?" I said "I don't think I even care. My publisher called, and the comic is going to be a big hit thanks to the promo we made."

Jonesy also didn't mind being fired and not paid. "They didn't cut me out of the movie." he said "Looks like the Jonesmeister pulled through after all." Even Nikki didn't care to protest to that. "Look at me, I'm married to a movie star." she teased and pecked his cheek.

After we all took a break from work, we decided to head to Comic-Cavern and watch Kylie's movie, and the promo we made.

As the disc loaded, Wyatt received a test from Kylie. She had left early the other day, but she promised to visit us all again one day. _"After all, that's what new friends are for."_

Even Serena didn't mind it, as long as Kylie kept her lips and her father away from Wyatt.

Suddenly, the promo came on for my new comic series… **_"Starfleet X-Bomber"_**

_In the thirty century, the Earth was under attack from a powerful alien alliance, led by the Imperial Master and his underling Commander Makara. Seeking full dominance and rule over the entire universe using the mystical power of the mysterious being known as… F-Zero One…_

_Earth's only hope was the military force of Starfleet, and lead by the crew of the world's most powerful battle cruiser of the future… X-Bomber!_

The cast of the comic series featured…

Mykan Spotswood - Shiro Hagen  
Wyatt Williams - Barry Hercules  
Jude Lizoswki - John Lee  
Jenifer Masterson - Dr. Benn Robinson  
Amelie Vireneta - Princess Lamia  
Caitlin Cooke - PPA (Perfectly Programmed Android)  
Serena Ahmed - General Kyle  
Nikki Wong-Garcia - Commander Makara  
Starr Vegano - Captain Orion  
Jonesy Garcia - The Imperial Master

Other roles were just filled in using supporting actors, but the best part of it all was the song I had written for it, sung by both me, and Kylie and played by a music group she knew.

"This is it…" I said

The song began and both Kylie and I were shown singing the song together "STARFLEET!"

As the song continued, live actions scenes, as well as still from the comic I made were shown together in a wild show. Jen could hardly contain herself. She actually got to be in not one, but two music videos

I was happy also…

**_(Breaks Fourth wall)_**

"Thanks for watching us."

**_(Unbroken)_**

"Uh, Dude…" asked Jude "…who are you talkin' too?"

For the life of me, I just didn't know. "Ever get that strange feeling that you're being watched, or read about form someplace else."

The others strangely did feel like that, but they couldn't figure out why.

…

**_Ending theme_**

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
and I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_7TEEN!_**

**_Author's Disclaimer:_**

**_Starfleet X-Bomber is another one of those supermarionation shows I like to watch, and is a book series, or so I'm told. So, I choose to innocently honor it by adding it to my 7teen series as its own little thing._**

**_So don't be giving me any guff._**


End file.
